Rainbow Philanthropy
by GiggaLoop
Summary: CH 4: When Lucy and Anna confront the boys about last night's activities thinking a certain blond and brunette duo are gay , the sons of Ipswich are led to believe the girls know about the powers of the covenant. NO SLASH.
1. cosmopolitan: double the sweet

**Rainbow Philanthropy**

**Summary:**_ When Lucy and Anna hear strange noises—er, groans— coming from the shower chambers, they begin to think that Spenser may have two closet homosexuals. What they didn't expect was for Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms to stumble out that door. NO SLASH._

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own anything in story except for Anna and Lucy._

_So, I got this idea from those typical scenes I saw in a lot of those crude teen movies I was watching during the weekend. I thought it would be hilarious to try it out here. Tell me what you think_**. I probably won't continue unless I'm urged, so leave a review. **

**cosmopolitan—double the sweet**

_The cosmopolitan is a girly drink, and the story starts off girly with our two heroines. One girl is the hard vodka; the other is the sweet cranberry. _

Lucy rested her head on her free hand with a small smile on her face. While senior year was not off to such a grand start, she sensed an auspicious future full of promise. Why, you ask? Well, Lucy Abbot decided to change a new leaf. It wasn't an abrupt decision. She had decided this alteration in personality would take place during some part of her senior year. She minded as well get a head-start since school had just begun. These were the remaining months until freedom, and she wanted to finish off with a bang. She wanted to rebel. All her life, she had either been hated or loved… and since the Sons of Ipswich happened to dislike her beloved cousin, everyone leaned more towards hatred or fear.

Lucy didn't understand. She wasn't like her cousin at all. That was not to say she didn't love him. Of course she did. He always made it his personal duty to protect her since she was family. But, he always put up a front; a wall of emotions to keep everyone out so they wouldn't know the inner troubles he faced: a rich family who was always pressuring him for more. If only people could see, they would understand him more… but Aaron sure made it hard with his cocky attitude. He was an arrogant person by nature, but whenever he was in the public eye his ego seemed to increase tenfold. But, he _was_ family and families always stuck together.

This was why she had to do this. It wasn't as if she was going to kill someone… she was just going to get the revenge she and Aaron always wanted. Naturally, she wasn't going to share this with Aaron. No doubt he would conjure up some wacky, twisted idea that would ruin her plan. No, she would do this alone.

"Eh, are you okay?" Anna Daniels, Lucy's friend, inquired.

Okay, so maybe she could get a little help. Even the strongest alcohols needed a helping hand of sweetness. Not that Anna Daniels was particularly sweet. Actually, if Anna joined in on the plan, she would probably be the vodka and Lucy would end up being the cranberry…

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little out of it today."

"I know what you mean. This class is killing me," Anna whispered as she rolled her eyes. "Speaking of killing, I can see that Kate's passing us rather vicious looks as we speak."

"Us? I'm sorry, but we're two separate entities, dear. You can tackle this alone," Lucy grinned sheepishly with a small chuckle, "because frankly, Pogue Parry scares the living daylights out of me."

"Pussy," the blonde muttered, her lips curving into a smile.

"And guess what? I'm not afraid to admit it," the short, raven-haired girl confessed just as the bell rang. "What did you do to Tunney anyway? She's looking especially bitchy right now."

Anna sighed as she picked up her messenger back, "A little run in with her crew at Sandra's party… They were dissing Aaron and whatnot, and usually, I don't really give a rat's ass, except for the fact that they were beginning to target Taylor."

"Taylor?" Lucy frowned as they exited the class, "I guess it makes sense…but still, Taylor's been nothin' but a good influence on my cousin."

"Makes no difference…" Anna shrugged. "You wanna hit up Craig's tonight or are you still feeling sick?"

"Nah, I'm good now. I guess I can spare a night at that jackass's house. After all, it's not like Carmen and Paige are going to hang out with us," Lucy reminded her friend sardonically. Carmen and Paige had been their close friends…once upon a time ago. That was, until they became the trophy girlfriends of Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin. Because of the animosity between Aaron and the boys, Carmen and Paige tried to defer any type of contact with the girls because of Lucy's relation to Aaron. "What's with them anyway?"

"I'm sensing a bit of hostility," Anna chuckled, but her face remained serious, "but, yeah, dude, I know what you mean. We got…the shaft."

"The shaft?"

"The shaft."

"Somehow… it hurts more when you say it out loud," Lucy shivered, gagging inwardly. "I can't believe they ditched us for those douche bags."

"Don't go runnin' your mouth to them now. If you're scared of Parry, then I can only imagine what would happen if all four ganged up on you," Anna laughed as she fabricated a mental picture. "You'd shit a brick."

"Chea," Lucy nodded her head in shame. "But, who says my target was going to be Carmen and Paige?"

Anna smirked, clearly intrigued with Lucy's growing prospect. The two girls entered their dorm, flopping on their respective beds. "Okay, lay it on me."

"With pleasure," Lucy cocked a brow suggestively as she positioned herself comfortably on the bed. Resting her back against the bed post, she began to share her proposal, "It's our last year, Ans. Ten months and we're done. Why not go off with a bang?"

"God knows I like the way you think, Abbot," Anna paused, and then scratched her head nervously as she continued, "but what exactly are you planning here? Don't tell me you're targeting-"

"-the sons of Ipswich. Think about it, dude. The origin of our misery in the confines of this godforsaken school lies within them-"

"-and as poetic as that sounds, I'm going to have to pass because if you really think about it, I think your lovely cousin would be the perpetrator of that crime," Anna interrupted her friend.

"You're wrong and you know it. Just because they hate my cousin does not give them the right to fuck up our lives too. They had no right to diss Taylor, they had no right to bitch at you and they had no right to assume that I'm just like Aaron and Kira," Lucy retorted fiercely.

The blonde sighed, knowing fully well that her friend was once again correct.

"C'mon, Ann. I thought **I** was supposed to be the pussy," Lucy replied, taking a seat on her friend's bed.

Anna laughed, "Actually… if we go back, you'll see that Carmen was the epitome of the female eunuch, but you got granted the title when she left. Though, I have to say that her departure makes her more of a pussy than you'll ever be… and once we're done with the Ipswich boys, she'll be the biggest sorry jackass in the world when she comes running back to us."

Lucy smiled, hugging her friend, "YAY!"

"Wait…if this does happen-"

"-which it will-"

"-will we take them AKA our ex-best friends back?"

The girls stared pensively at one another for a few seconds before shrugging and calling out in unison, "Hell no."


	2. martini: shaken, not stirred

**First off, special thanks goes out to the reviewers:**

**Hazen1890:**_ don't worry, they're not going to be gay! But the girls won't know that until a long time after._

**Shylae: **_glad you like it:D I'll keep updating as long as you keep reviewing;)_

**Fariy Lights: **_well, you got your wish. Here's, the next chapter, but the next one might not be up until a week or so._

**Crashnburn: **_I'm happy I sparked your interest. Thanks for the support:D_

**ChocoChips: **_HEHE, the whole gay thing doesn't start till next chapter. Trust me…__**it will be disturbing**__, so stay tuned for that!__Thanks for the review:D_

_**No more interruptions: chapter two is here. This allows you to get a feel for how the relationship sort of is between the main girls…and the guys…ENJOY! **_

**martini—shaken, not stirred  
**_Dedicated to James Bond—and his preferred drink—which is who our girls will be imitating in this chapter. A huge amount of stealth will be needed for both girls to accomplish their task. _

"Hurry up, fat ass," Anna shrieked into her cell phone in a low, whispered tone. With Lucy's newfound curiosity, she was starting to feel what it was like to be the chicken shit of the two. She was actually surprised she was taking this revenge plan so seriously, but she didn't exactly mind. It was kind of fun bonding with Lucy this way…

"Just because you decided to wear ass floss today does not mean you have to act so harshly towards certain people," Lucy replied absentmindedly as she flipped through pages of a binder. She was currently in Tyler and Reid's dorm room, snooping around for anything suspicious, while Anna was assuming watch guard duty at the front of the dormitory building. Tyler and Reid had gone out with Carmen and Paige, so their dorm was free. Getting in wasn't nearly as hard as it was stealing Reid's key. But, they managed to do it, made a copy, and threw the original in Reid's bag. The guy was dense sometimes...

"If Reid and Tyler come and you're still up in that fucking room, I swear I will-"

"This is messed up," Lucy stated as she stared down at the papers before her.

"Hm? What's up? What did you find?"

"Reid's about as dumb as a fucking post and yet on paper they're practically calling him a genius. This essay… it's incredible."

"Not seeing the point here. So what? Reid puts up a front and hides who he really is. A typical bad boy story. What's new?"

"While that seems perfectly logical, I happen to know for a fact that Reid is about as dumb as he looks…"

"…which would be implying that he's a fucking dumbass."

"Precisely," Lucy nodded her head, unaware of the fact that Anna couldn't see her.

"Whatevs, Loose. It doesn't matter. Guys over here cheat all the time: tests, essays, girls; it's all the same game."

"I guess…" Lucy shrugged. "It's just strange. His tests aren't- HEY, this is my English essay, that bastard! I've been looking for this everywhere."

"Okay, did you find anything useful yet?" Anna inquired exasperatedly, combing her hair with her fingers.

Scanning the desk, Lucy found a stack of condoms and a lot of wrappers from said condoms. She grimaced, "Just the usual sex utensils."

"Damn it," Anna cursed, turning around to walk back into the dormitory building. "Lucy, get out right now. They're coming inside the building."

"Gotcha," Lucy replied, standing up to put the binder back. Coincidentally, she happened to trip over a patch of clothes, effectively dropping the binder and all the sheets onto the floor. "Oh crap!"

"Huh? What is it? Please tell me you didn't break anything."

"I didn't… I just spilled all the papers on the floor…"

"Fucking shit, Lucy. Gawd! Why did I get stuck with watch-guard duty when you're obviously physically incapable of not being a complete klutz?"

"One of life's greatest mysteries," Lucy muttered back as she shoved all the sheets into the binder. It wasn't as if it was neat to begin with…Garwin wouldn't notice. He didn't even notice his key was gone for almost a week.

"Get a move on, Abbot. They're already making their way up!" Anna informed her as she slyly followed the boys upstairs. If Lucy somehow screwed it up, she'd have to create a diversion.

"Okay, okay, I'm out," Lucy assured her as she flipped her cell phone off. She was about to open the door when she felt the inside of her pocket. She froze. She couldn't feel the spare key anymore. "Oh shit…"

She could have easily locked the door from the inside… but that key was attached to her key chain which had all her keys: the key to her car, the key to her dorm, and the key to her safe. She cursed to herself as she raced around the room trying to find the godforsaken thing. Suddenly, the familiar musical notes of the Fraggle Rock theme song interrupted her concentration, and she quickly answered her cell phone, silently cursing Anna for changing her ring tone.

"What?" Lucy barked as she rummaged through everything.

"Lucy, why are you still at the library?" Anna exclaimed into the phone.

"Anna, what the fuck are you talking about? I'm here in their room, remember? Please tell me you're keeping watch," Lucy cried out in a hushed tone. She smiled victoriously as she found her key camouflaged in a pile of clothes.

"Oh Lucy, you're so funny," Anna laughed nervously. "I'm with Tyler and Reid and THEY'RE ENTERING THEIR ROOM RIGHT NOW. Yep, ENTERING THEIR ROOM RIGHT NOW."

"I think the whole world heard you, Daniels. No need to say it again," a familiar voice commented. Tyler Simms.

"As if you could sound anymore like a fucking…." Definitely Reid.

The rest was mumbled speech, but Lucy didn't even care what they were talking about. _Fuck!_ She panicked. She could hear them right outside the door. She quickly turned off her phone, frantically looking for a good hiding spot.

"So LUCY, YOU SHOULD REALLY LOOK INTO YOUR CLOSET WHEN YOU GET IN THE DORM. You MIGHT FIND A REALLY NICE TOP," Anna said rather loudly into her cell phone, manipulating the boys into thinking Lucy was still on the other line…and not in their room. She also hoped her friend would get the hint and hide in an inconspicuous spot—like the closet, perhaps.

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING SO FUCKING LOUD?" Reid mimicked in the same tone as Anna. "I'm leaving this crack pit. Meet me in the car, Simms."

Tyler laughed at his friend's random outburst just as he opened the room. "I don't understand why you need the notes now. Our presentation's not for another week and it's a Friday. If anything, you made it clear that you didn't want anything to do with the project and me."

"Well, I had a change of heart, Simms. Don't get your thong in a knot," Anna retorted, as she looked inquisitively around the room. Normally, she would have pointed out the fact that he was putting the blame of their fight all on her, but she was obviously distracted by her missing friend. Where the hell was Lucy? She turned around only to face Tyler square in the face.

"Looking for something?" he asked, somewhat amused.

Anna chuckled anxiously, her gaze shifting to the floor, where she found Lucy peeking innocently from under the bed with a tumultuous amount of clothes engulfing her.

_Save me_, Lucy mouthed out to Anna, grimacing at the messy pile of filth. Anna couldn't help but laugh (inwardly, of course). Her friend was in a hilarious predicament if you really thought about it.

"Yes, I was. I was looking for your balls because Carmen's effectively taken them from you," Anna quickly covered as she lounged on a chair. "Seriously, Simms, you're growing soft."

"Just take the papers and leave," Tyler rolled his eyes, handing her the booklet. "I don't have time to deal with your bullshit."

Anna paused for a moment as she gazed intently at the notes, her eyes flickering to a traumatized Lucy from time to time. She signalled for Lucy to shove her head back into the bed and she finally stood up, staring Tyler in the face, "Not bad, Simms. I'll just fix up the citation, do my part and hand it in for the extra ten percent."

Tyler nodded, somewhat surprised by Anna's sudden rationality. "Uh, sure."

"I'll see you later," she nodded, as she walked over to the door.

_What the fuck?_ Lucy mouthed to her friend, obviously frightened. So frightened and enraged that she happened to kick something at the bottom of the bed.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Tyler inquired, turning around to Reid's bed. He walked over, hunching over to get a good look under the bed.

Anna froze, mentally cursing Lucy for being such a pansy-ass, clueless imbecile. In an instant, she took a step forward and purposefully—not to mention, dramatically—fell on the floor. She writhed in pain, "Ouch! Goddamnit, what did I step on?"

Tyler didn't know whether to laugh or help her up, but being the boy he was, he did both. He chuckled under his breath, as he retreated from his spot by the bed, offering a hand to her. She took it, allowing him to touch her hand until she screamed in pain…deafening not only him, but Lucy as well.

"Ah," she yelled, retracting her arm as if to create the illusion that she was really injured. "I think I sprained my wrist."

For once, Tyler looked slightly concerned. However, his annoyance was evidently dominant over his concern. "Let me take a look," he commanded, crouching down on the floor beside her.

'Somebody give this broad a fucking Oscar,' Lucy thought to herself with astonishment. She couldn't really see anything from Reid's disgustingly awful bed, but from the sound of things, her friend was good. Even if the performance was too dramatic for her taste, she couldn't complain. Anna was making a fool out of herself just for her.

"I don't seen anything major…" Tyler sighed, raking his fingers through his brunette locks, "…but I'll take you to the nurse's."

"Say what?" Anna inquired. She thought she was going to have to force the boy to bring her, but he actually offered. Not bad. She must have been convincing. "I mean, thanks. We should hurry. Garwin's going be pissed..."

"I know the feeling," Tyler muttered to himself, walking towards the door. Like a gentleman, he opened it for her, "C'mon, let's go…You goin' to Jonathan's party?"

The door shut.

Lucy blew out a sigh of relief. That was way too close.

**_SNAP, CRACKLE, POP! With that said, a review would be appreciated if you want a next chapter. I'm thinking the gay scenario gets blown out of proportion for the next one. In fact, I even have a chapter title in mind:  
_  
Chapter 3: a slow and comfortable screw. **

**_Should be fun, so leave some love!_**

**CHEERS!**

**GIGGALOOP**


	3. jack daniels: a slow, comfortable screw

**Hehe, I laughed a bit making this chapter… but the next one: Oh god, I'll probably be on the floor giggling my ass off with all those hidden messages and double meanings in the big conversation. OH DEAR! Anywho, SPECIAL, smexci shout-outs go out to:**

**Fariy Lights: **_THANKS:D I was having trouble keeping them in character, so it's good to know I got Reid and Tyler right on. You might think Tyler's nice in that chapter…but he'll be a little & in this one. I'll leave you to fill in the blank when you read this.  
_**Shylae:**_ Glad you like Anna and Lucy. I thought people would find them somewhat annoying, what with all the OCs in the fandom. THANKS again.  
_**HollowSerenity:**_ Oh yeah, depending on how you write it, the whole gay concept can always be funny:D When I first thought of the concept, I was actually going to make them gay! But, then another idea got stuck in my head…and well, you'll see later on:D  
_**SkyyRider:**_ It's a lot of fun writing Lucy and Anna, so I'm really happy you enjoyed reading them. They don't get in a mishap in this one, but they do see…er, hear…one.  
_**Vampyrgirl1997:**_ Awesome that you like it! You can keep your pants on, I updated:D  
_**Faydiablo: **_If you thought last chapter was funny, than I'm sure you'll like this. I don't know. I know I laughed, but I laugh at everything. o.O  
_**Marie: **_Glad you loved it __**and I'll stop talking. Enjoy chapter 3!**_

**jack daniels and a slow, comfortable screw**

_Jack Daniels is in accordance with Anna Daniels, our temporary drunkard for today. A slow and comfortable screw is for you to find out…_

Anna should have officially changed her name to Jack. It would have been more logical to be called Jack Daniels, especially since her body probably consisted more of the poison than water or blood combined for the moment. Lucy drank the same amount, but if there was one thing she could man up to, it was alcohol. She had a high tolerance, courtesy of her father, and if she ever got drunk, she sobered up quickly. That wasn't to say she wasn't a bit tipsy at the moment though.

Hushed laughter fell on the deafeningly quiet halls. Without Lucy's support, Anna would have laughed like a hyena, but the shorter girl was quick to smack a hand over her friend's mouth.

"You have to be quiet, Ann," Lucy scolded her, a giggle emitting from her mouth.

Anna nodded her head, staring down at Lucy, "My god, you're short."

Lucy only laughed quietly, jabbing at her friend, "I'll take that as a-"

"Shh," Anna's sticky hands fell over Lucy's face once she heard some grunting.

Lucy grimaced in disgust, shoving the nasty appendages off her face. The girls subsequently went into a playful bitch-fight until the noise Anna had previously heard had gotten louder.

"What is that?" Anna inquired, sticking her hands out in a perfectly still fashion, as if that would help them solve their answer.

Lucy stifled her laughter. Anna could be such an idiot when she was drunk. "I don't know, but it's coming from the shower stalls…the boy's showers."

"Oooo," Anna wiggled her eyebrows, "let's check it out."

The girls quietly tiptoed over to the men's shower chambers, opening the door slightly to hear the muffled sounds. Their heads both peaked out from the crack in the door just enough to hear the noises clearly. In fact, the noises, or rather voices, were getting louder…and more disturbing. The girls didn't even attempt to hide the look of horror on their faces when they heard the panting and moaning…and the shower that was on.

"Ow, it hurts," a masculine—and not to mention, whiny—voice groaned in anguish. He was panting hard, as if he was participating in some strenuous activity. Strenuous activity, indeed.

"Oh stop being a pussy. Just suck it up and deal with it," the other voice demanded with annoyance and dominance. Boy number one was still panting and the girls could almost feel his pain…unfortunately.

That was all the girls needed to hear before they silently closed the door.

"Wow, that was very dirty," Anna commented, still in a daze. She immediately sobered up, as if she had just drank a pot full of coffee. "I had no idea it hurt so much taking it up the ass."

"Anna!" Lucy admonished, punching her friend in the shoulder playfully. "But really…I never knew guys were so rough with it. I always thought gays would be gentler in that sort of thing."

"Leave it to you to make stereotypes…Apparently, they like it hot and spicy," Anna winked, as they began to walk down the hall.

Upon hearing and feeling a reverberation and shake of the ground, Lucy could only laugh, "…and rough."

"Ew, you're gross, Abbot," Anna teased, finding her balance, "It was probably Mark and Patrick, experimenting with chemicals again. I don't know how they manage to steal supplies from the chem. lab."

Once the sound of the door creaking echoed within the halls, Lucy and Anna immediately turned around to find who the instigators of the moans were. Their jaws dropped to the floor.

"Damn, I'm drunk," Anna whispered to herself. There was no way she was seeing this. The closet fags of Spenser Academy were Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms?!

Lucy choked both on her laughter and astonishment, "Well at least we know why they walk around like they have something up their ass now."

"That was dirty, Abbot," Anna responded grimly, even if a grin was itching on her lips.

"What are you two looking at?" Reid asked irritably, pushing Tyler along in the direction of their dorm.

"What's his problem? He didn't even have to do all the work," Lucy jested once again, noting Tyler's fatigued figure. Reid looked slightly sore, but annoyed more than anything.

Anna just shook her head with a smile as she pulled her best friend towards their dorm. Lucy was such a cute kid when she was being crude. It was all too apparent to Anna that she was rubbing off on the shorter girl.

"You know, you'd think they'd be a little more civil like Ellen," Lucy babbled on once again like a child as she opened the door. Normally, Anna would join in on the conversation…but images of Reid and Tyler grinding up against each other were plaguing her mind.

"You seem to be taking this better," Anna commented as she jumped onto her bed. "I thought you'd be plotting their demise by now. You have all the blackmail you need."

Lucy shrugged, hugging onto her pillow. Now that she found out their secret, she wasn't so sure she wanted to exploit it, even if they pissed her off. "Ah, I don't know. We'll talk about that tomorrow. So, Carmen and Paige?"

"Cover ups, Abbot. It's obvious they're just decoys to cover up the gay love," Anna informed her with a wide grin. "This is so weird. I wonder if Caleb and Pogue are gay too."

"It must be all that time in the lockers with all those dudes. Stare at a sausage long enough and you'll want to eat it."

Anna laughed, throwing a pillow at her friend. "Well, at least I have something in common with them."

"OH!" They screamed in unison, giggling uncontrollably as they fell down.

"Tomorrow's going to be so funny. All those girls chasing them…and we'll be the only ones that know they're gay. I honestly think Parry and Danvers are in on it too. Do you notice how they paired up?"

"Uh huh," Lucy agreed. "It's a gay frenzy. It's kind of cute once you exempt the fact that they're all jackasses…and eliminate all those disturbing noises we heard before."

"I don't think any amount of alcohol is gonna erase those sounds…I'm just glad we didn't see it," Anna cringed. "Who would have thunk it though? The boys of Ipswich are actually the faggots of Ipswich. I don't know about you, but I think we're going to be having the time of our lives blackmailing the fuck out of those four, or at least, two."

"I don't know. Don't you think that's a bit…mean?"

"Oh don't get soft on me, Abbot. You were right before. They've been fucking with us for far too long. It's time to have our fun," Anna attempted to persuade her friend. "It's not like we're going to do anything bad. It'll just be the funny stuff."

Lucy laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. She pooled over the idea for a bit, and upon seeing the harmless smile on Anna's face, she surrendered. "Okay, I'm game…but we're not really going to tell anyone, right?"

"Fuck no. I may be a bitch but…wait, what was I saying again?"

Lucy laughed. Yep, everything was going to be just fine.


	4. screwed driver

**CH 4**: _As Lucy and Anna confront the boys about last nights activities (thinking a certain blond and brunette duo are gay), the sons of Ipswich are led to believe the girls know about the powers of the covenant._

**A/N: FIRST OFF, thanks so much for the reviews:D I probably won't have much time to reply to reviews now, seeing as school (UNFORTUNATELY) is about to start for me, so I apologize for that. Secondly, God, is it just me or are there a lot of dirty, filthy names for cocktail drinks?! Even cocktail sounds dirty, but then again, I'm immature:P Anywho, an sort of long chapter for you folks, so you better send the praises. Okay, now I sound like an arrogant bitch…which I am:D Mama raised me well. OH YEAH, and just to notify you guys, in case you didn't get the memo on the PREVIOUS summary:**

**TYLER AND REID ARE NOT GAY! **

_**As you will find out in this chapter. Enjoy KIDDIES:D **_

**screwed-driver  
**_Tyler's not the only one getting screwed over…again. _

Tyler Simms hated the morning after whenever he got visibly smashed. He hated dry swallowing Aspirin, listening to Reid bitch, and experiencing that fucked up hangover from heck. He especially hated it when the morning after took place on Monday mornings. Who the fuck holds a party on Sunday night? More importantly, who was dumb enough to attend a party on a Sunday night? Tyler was ashamed, but he'd have to wave the white flag on that one.

Hangovers sucked like ass, but what was more gruesome about the one he was suffering through now was the fact that his entire body felt like a truck had run through it. He could vaguely remember what happened; it had something to do with him rolling down a hill, pissed drunk. Of course, the fall had taken him up a good two or three notches on the sober scale...but that was nothing, seeing as he drank more than his weight the night before. Needless to say, he got completely fucked up, and for once, it was Reid dragging his sorry ass back to the dorms. Their first stop? Apparently, Tyler was so drunk, he decided to visit the shower chambers for a little rinse…fully clothed. He could still remember it now…

_He moaned, feeling water seep through his shirt. A moment of realization had hit him like a pack of knives when he realized how absurdly hot the damn water was. In a matter of seconds, he was squabbling around the showers in pain, panting from exertion. _

"_Are you done, baby boy?" Reid inquired with irritation. _

"_Ugh," Tyler groaned from the floor, rolling around on the tile._

_Reid rolled his eyes, secretly wondering if he was ever this idiotic when he got wasted. The answer would be yes. He turned on the nozzle of one of the public showers Tyler had rolled under and stood their watching his friend attempt to sober up. _

_It took a few minutes, but Tyler eventually stood up, and rested his body against the wall as he grabbed onto the shower knob for support. The cuts he had on his arms, courtesy of the tumble on the hill, stung as the water cleaned away the dirt. He groaned once again, breathing heavily from the amount of pain he was experiencing and the effort it took to support himself…no thanks to an annoyed Reid. Fucking jackass._

"_Ow, it hurts," Tyler whined in drunken stupor. _

_Reid stared at him with some amusement. Baby boy was totally wasted and Reid was almost sure it was his fault. Okay, it was his fault, but school had just started, and he hadn't seen his friend touch a drink once yet. It was time to change that…even if it was Monday morning. Oh, Tyler's eyes were going to be so bloodshot in class, it wasn't even funny. Usually, Reid would just skip the day if he ever got drunk on a school night, but he knew as well as anyone that Tyler would NOT skip no matter the damage. The guy had an enormous amount of willpower that rivalled Caleb's. Reid quickly changed his amused expression to one of annoyance, "Oh stop being a pussy. Just suck it up and deal with it."_

"_Hey, did you hear the door shut?" _

"_Just shut up, Ty, and hurry up," Reid retorted, recording the moment with his phone. Pogue and Caleb were going to laugh their asses off when they saw this._

_A few more minutes of bitching assumed, thanks to Reid, before Tyler couldn't take it anymore. He glared at Reid, and in a flash, his eyes enveloped into a sheet of black and Reid was sent flying against one of the shower stalls. They didn't make too much noise, though there was a slight rumble in the floor. It didn't matter. People would probably think it was Mark or Patrick doing their weirdass drug experiments again._

"_Dude, what the fuck was that?" Reid asked, clearly astonished and pissed off beyond all belief. Before he could retaliate, he noticed Tyler passed out on the floor. Poor boy was so tired, drunk and beat up that he couldn't even handle using just once._

_Reid sighed, picking himself off the floor and walking over to Tyler. He turned off the shower and kneeled down beside his friend. In an instant, he slapped Tyler right across the face. "Wake up, sunshine."_

_Tyler winced, sighing loudly as Reid pulled him up. To Reid's satisfaction, Tyler was able to walk…sort of. _

_The boys exited the shower stalls, dragging their feet across the hall. They twitched. Lucy and Anna were present as well, looking somewhat stunned by their appearance. _

Tyler frowned at the memory, wondering why the girls were so surprised. They must have seen him drunk before, right? He shook his head, not particularly wanting to start off the day with them in thought. He quickly prepared himself for the school day, dousing his eyes with eye-drops to cease the bloodshot look he was sporting at the moment. Reid had already left, probably scoping out Paige to explain how he wasn't making out with another girl last night. Idiot.

He left his room, stretching his arms out. A satisfying crack was heard before he continued his journey to homeroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Lucy talking with her cousin, Aaron. She seemed to be explaining something to him, though her giggles were getting the best of her. For once—and Tyler was pretty sure he was still hung over—Aaron and Lucy Abbot did not look like a complete jackasses. He shook his head. Definitely hung over. He dragged his ass to first period Literature, hoping his hangover would leave by then…

Yeah right.

**Four hours later…**

"Wow, you look like shit, Ty," Caleb commented with a grin, as he seated himself in front of Tyler in their booth in the lounge/cafeteria. "Long night?"

"You don't even know the half of it," Tyler replied breathily, resting his head on his folded arms.

"What's wrong with, baby boy?" Pogue inquired, sitting beside Caleb.

"Hangover," Caleb answered.

"What's up, fellas?" Reid.

God, Tyler sighed, why did they all have to come at the same time?

"Wow, that's some bruise, reid," Pogue smirked, poking at the purpled skin on the side of Reid's forehead. "Where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this thing?" Reid pointed to the damage, his voice full of sarcasm. "It was a thank-you gift from Tyler, after I dragged his wasted ass back to the dorms last night."

Pogue grinned wickedly. "He punched you?"

"He used," Reid smirked, expecting Caleb to bitch at any moment.

"Well, that explains why everyone was complaining about the broken shower board," Pogue nodded his head.

Tyler groaned, "Reid…you promised not to tell."

"Where and when?" Caleb sighed.

"Oh, planning the next shindig, are we?" Anna Daniels smiled ruefully, planting her ass beside Pogue on the big booth.

Lucy followed suit, sitting beside Reid. "I wonder what activities they'll be performing…"

Caleb rolled his eyes, subsequently narrowing them on the girls. "What do you two want?"

"A lot of things you don't have," Anna retorted slyly, eyeing him.

"But, that's not the point," Lucy signalled for Anna to quit it, trying to steer the conversation. "We've come here to strike a deal, and it would be in your best interest if you agreed."

"Like hell." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Don't start with me, blondie," Anna glared, "or else last night's 'incident' gets popularized by word of mouth."

Reid and Tyler froze, and the girls could tell they hit a soft spot. Caleb looked like he was about to have a hernia, whilst Pogue was composed, yet concentrated.

Tyler had never been so afraid to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, we think you know very well what we're talking about," Lucy folded her arms with a triumphant smile. The fags of Ipswich were finally going to get their just rewards. She felt bad for exploiting their sexuality, but she knew she really wasn't going to do anything to hurt them emotionally. It was just fun pretending. "Last night, shower stalls, you and your blonde friend playing a little rough…and come to think of it, no one really knows how that shower board in the boy's showers just 'fell off' this morning."

"Christ," Caleb muttered under his breath, trying not to freak out. In the span of two to three weeks, a total of four girls had managed to get heads up on the covenant OF SILENCE, including Kate and Sarah.

"Yeah, could you guys not _'do it'_ in a public place next time? It's kind of…disturbing," Anna shuddered, recalling the unfortunate noises she had heard the night before. She felt nauseous. But, on the plus side, she was pretty sure Pogue and Caleb were gay as well, judging by their obviously affected expressions and egos.

"Yes, could you?" Caleb mocked, glaring at the boys. Pissed off didn't even begin to explain how he was feeling, much less looking.

"They shouldn't have even been in the guys' washroom to begin with," Reid retorted, his temper making an appearance.

Tyler narrowed his eyes down at the girls. "Why were you in there anyway?"

"Well, we heard some voices…"

"The door was shut. Nice try, Daniels," Reid scoffed.

"Well, it was kind of hard not to hear you," Lucy chuckled, retraining her full blown laughter, "You guys were pretty loud."

"The ground even shook," Anna joked, but the four boys seemed to take it seriously.

Reid and Tyler visibly paled. The girls weren't just fucking around. They had actually seen them using…

"You used in public AND you caused a scene. Nice, guys," Caleb huffed, massaging his temples.

"Used…So that's what they're calling it nowadays," Lucy whispered to Anna, who snickered. If having sexual intercourse with an individual was referred to as 'using', the girls must have 'used' quite a lot then.

"Calm down, Caleb," Pogue patted his friend on the shoulder, even if he was visibly annoyed by Reid and Tyler at the moment. "We'll figure this out."

"Yes, we will, won't we?" Anna chimed in. "I mean, there's a reason why the video's not posted around the Internet right now."

At this, all four of them snapped their necks upward in alarm…even Lucy.

"Video?"

"Uh huh," Lucy joined in on the lie. This was getting good. "As much as you'd like to believe it, we're not horrible people. We're not going to rat you guys out to the world…"

"…unless you give us reason to," Anna informed them. "We just want to ask a few questions, get you to do a few favours, and you're off the hook."

"Oh fuck that!"

"Shut up, Reid," the other three boys barked.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Tyler pressed with a determined voice.

"We'll start simple," Anna stressed the word. "Who else knows?"

"Kate…and Sarah," Caleb responded reluctantly. Everyone was reluctant to answer the questions.

"Wow, two weeks and new girl gets the heads up? That's pretty honest of you." Anna hid her grin for the next one. "So, Carmen and Paige have no idea?"

"Well, you can't exactly tell a full-fledged secret to just anyone…or else it might end up in the wrong hands," Tyler stressed with a glare.

"No offence, but I think that's the stupidest thing I ever heard," Anna scoffed. How could they carry on fake relationships with girls, knowing they were just going to break hearts in the end? "I mean, if it were Lucy and I-"

"-and thank the fucking Lord it's not you two-"

"-we wouldn't care," Anna glared at Reid, "but we've been friends with Carmen and Paige for some time, and although we could care less about them right now, we should let you know that no matter what time you tell them, they will freak."

"I know you think we're just bullshitting," Lucy scratched the back of her head, actually being serious for once, "but, look at it this way: As soon as Anna and I were labelled sluts, skanks, or whatever trivial high school label, they had no trouble dropping us and leaving for you guys. Just imagine what will happen when they find out about you guys…"

Anna laughed, "And the names they'll be calling you. Oh snap, maybe we should tell everyone…"

The four boys leered, not amused with the girls' comical take on their secret.

"Kidding, of course," Lucy smiled widely. "One last question for now: did you guys always know you were…?" Gay.

"Pretty much, but it's complicated…The—it's passed down from our fathers," Pogue replied vaguely, choosing his words carefully. After all, they were in a public space, "The first sons of our families are born with it."

A clueless expression settled on Lucy's face, trying to decipher what they had just said. "So, it's genetic?" She had no idea that homosexuality depended on your genes. She wanted to ask if the trait was dominant or recessive, but decided to ask later.

"I guess you could say that," Pogue shrugged.

Lucy nodded her head, still confused. "Well, I think we've tortured you boys enough for the day… We'll talk more later."

"And we WILL talk," Anna reconfirmed her best friend's statement. "But, rest assured; your secret's safe with us…for now."

And with that, the girls walked away calmly.

Caleb, on the other hand, looked like he was about to explode. Covenant of silence, my ass.

"You guys have five seconds."

As if on cue, two other pairs of feet were heard shuffling out the door moments later.

**ROMANCE NOTE:**

**Not sure what the pairings should be, so I'm going to do a vote to see where my audience is at. Just give a shout out on the couples you want!**

**P.S. THERE IS ALSO THE OPTION OF THE GIRLS NOT HAVING ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE GUYS! So, you may choose that if you'd like. I'm also leaning towards that option if everyone's undecided about it.**

**CHEERS!**

**GiggaLoop**


End file.
